Mobile Suit Gundam 0085: Legend of the Titan
by AngeloJames
Summary: 2 years after operation stardust, the Titans build their reputation and begin their attack on any remaining zeon forces. How long can Reeve Klein last until the corruption of the Titans begins to take it's toll on him and his comrades?
1. Opening & Legend

01. Opening & Legend

Universal Century Year One. With the earth's population at 9 billion, a new program to bring civillians into space colonies had began, thus the start of the Universal Century Calendar. UC 0085: It has been two years since the attempt of Operation Stardust. At the request of Commodore Jamitov Hymem, the Earth Federation Forces have formed a new military program entitled "The Titans" to hunt and destroy any remaining Zeon forces. New military academies have been created to draft and train young future soldiers and hopefully completely destroy the Principality of Zeon.

Side One Titans Training Facility and Academy

Riiiinng!!! The sound of the school bell awakened the sleeping students. 18 year old Reeve Klein stood up from his desk and gathered his books with him. Reeve was in his final year of the training facility before he would officially become a Titan. He had short black hair styled into a faux hawk and his eyes contained a dark hazel color. He was wearing one of the men's uniform, a dark navy blue suit with a red stripe on the torso. His cuffs were gold and were folded up to his elbows.

He took a huge yawn before exiting out the door. The halls had a white-silver color and the tiles were a light shiny blue color. The halls were pretty much dull and did not have much detail to it.

"Reeve!" yelled a feminine voice.

In front of Reeve stood a shorter woman with long blonde hair. She wore the woman's uniform which instead of pants had a long skirt running down to her knees. The color scheme of the female uniform was pink and red and had white cuffs instead of gold.

"Hey Rielle," greeted Reeve.

"Let's have lunch!" she smiled.

"Okay but I have to go put my books away in my room first," replied Reeve as the two started walking down the hall.

"The guys are waiting for us already,"

"Oh all right,"

***

The cafeteria had glass windows on two sides of the room. There were long rectangular tables of various students having their meals. On the opposite sides of the entrance were the cafe ladies serving food to the students in line.

Reeve and Rielle joined their three other friends at the table.

"Hey guys," smiled Kristine, the shortest one of the five. Her straightened black hair ran down her back as she leaned forward, resting her head on the palms of her hands.

"Hi," greeted Reeve.

"So, did you guys hear any news about the Red Comet?" asked Jeremy, who seemed to be the one with the most brains. His dark brown eyes hid behind his black thickrimmed glasses as he scratched his head, full of long black hair like a skater.

"No not really," replied Reeve.

"Jeremy are you gonna keep on following news about that guy?" asked Rielle.

"Yeah, seriously man! That guy is a loser! I can't wait 'til we find him. I'm gonna make sure it's me who kills him," smiled Michael as he made a gun with his fingers, pointed it at Kristine and fired.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

Michael was the ladies man of the group who although loved the ladies, had strong beliefs agains the Zeons and was proud and excited to be a Titan.

"Well have fun doing that, since he's still hiding somewhere within the Federation," said Jeremy.

"Ugh whatever, it's not like I'm a Titan yet," said Michael.

"Pfft, yet," smirked Kristine.

"Shut up Kristine,"

"Well, well, if it isn't the loser crew," laughed a voice.

All five of them looked up to the right side of the table. There stood a freckled boy with red hair. He stood with his two friends, Roy Smith and Jennifer Garland.

"Shut up Scott is that the best you can come up with?" asked Michael.

"No, but I'll make sure to cream you during simulation class later today! Losers! C'mon guys let's go," he said as he walked away with his friends.

"Why does this feel like high school?" asked Kristine as she buried her head in her arms.

"I hate him," said Michael.

"Don't let him get to you. Just show him off during simulation class," suggested Reeve.

"Yeah, that's the one class all five of us have together. We'll team up against him before we start going against each other." smiled Rielle.

"But the teacher randomly chooses six students to go at once, I doubt he'll actually pick all six," reminded Michael

"Just shut up and listen, we're trying to make you feel better, stupid," said Kristine.

Jeremy sighed.

The O-Zeon Cruiser in Space.

"Captain," said a womanly voice. She entered into the cabin of the ship's captain. He wore the standard dark green zeon outfit. His hair was a bright purple color and ran down straight on his back.

"Ms. Sabrina Justice, how are the preparations going?" he asked.

"Lord Cilphier, the preparations are going well. It is just a matter of time before we strike!" replied Sabrina who's green hair was cut into a style like that of Haman Karn but longer.

"Excellent! Finally, after six years the Principality of Zeon will finally return to power and be respected once and for all."

"What about the Titans?"

"The Earth Federation has yet to release any info about any Gundams in the last 2 years. It is better to strike now than to give them more time to build or finish anything they may have now. The Zakus should be a good match against their GMs."

"Yes sir,"

"We will now commence our attack,"

"Yes sir,"

Side One Titans Training Facility and Academy

"And with that lesson, it is now time to pick our first round of pilots," began the instructor, "Hm let's go with "Scott, Jeremy, Kristine, Reeve, Michael and..."

'C'mon pick Rielle,' thought Reeve as he crossed his fingers.

"Jennifer," chose the instructor.

"It's okay guys. It wouldn't be fair anyway. At least you guys will have more of a challenge," smiled Rielle.

"Okay c'mon guys get into your simulators,"

The six chosen pilots took a platform that took them to the cockpits of 6 different GMs mobile suits. They climbed inside and the door fell shut. The 360 degree monitor turned on and the stage was set in a squared area of plains and a canyon. The plains were filled with fresh green grass that led onto cliffs down into the canyon. The north and south canyon were divided by a stream, which led to the east and west ends.

"Choose your unit," said the computer voice in monotone.

Reeve chose the GM-II Standard, which had both the standard beam saber, a submachine gun and a rifle. Kristine chose the GM-II Medic which looked the same as any other GM but had a number of red crosses painted on it. It was equipped with mainly shields and heavy armor but had a couple knives on each side skirt and a submachine gun for offense. It mainly carried ammunition and replacement parts for other units.

"Funny, why did she choose the medic model?" asked Scott to himself as he climbed into his cockpit, peaking at Kristine's screen.

Jeremy and Michael both chose the GM-II Heavy, which was mainly equipped for offense. It contained numerous sub machine guns, two rifles and grenades.

"Not unless- those losers. Think they could fool me?" laughed Scott as he turned on his communicator to Jennifer.

"Jennifer choose the GM-II Sniper,"

"Why?" she asked.

"They're gonna try and take us out first before they take out each other! Be the sniper since it has camouflage mode,"

"Fine, I'll trust you,"

"Battle start!" yelled the computer voice.

Reeve was down in the canyon holding his rifle in front of him. He turned on his communicators to his three friends.

"Guys I think i'm in the south side of the canyon. Where are you?" asked Reeve

"I'm at the north canyon," said Jeremy

"I'm in the south east corner plains," replied Michael.

"Great, i'm the medic and i'm all alone in the Northwest corner," whined Kristine.

"Ugh quit your complaining Kristine we're all alone!" grunted Michael.

"Okay, Michael you can meet up with me then. Kristine and Jeremy can meet up together," instructed Reeve.

"Woot! Look at you go leader," smiled Kristine as she began heading east to Jeremy.

"Ugh shut up," said Michael.

"Kristine don't move so carelessly!" yelled Jeremy.

"Don't worry about- Ahh!!" yelled Kristine as loud sound effects recreating the "destruction" of her GM were made. Her 360 degree monitor turned black then turned on again showing from a 3rd person view her own death. She had been stabbed behind by a GM-II melee.

"Damn it!" she yelled as she slamed her hand on her thigh.

"Stupid," laughed Scott as he turned on his communicator,

"Screw you Scott," yelled Kristine.

"It's okay Kris," forgave Reeve.

Jennifer was at the east canyon. She crouched down and held her sniper "in front of her, ready to fire anytime.

Reeve used his thrusters to get onto the south east field.

"I see you Michael," he waved.

"Found one!" yelled Jeremy as he fired to his left shooting at the GM-II Sniper. The enemy GM all of a sudden went invisible and straifed to the right.

"Huh? Where did it go?" he asked.

"Jeremy are you in the middle? Get out of there! You can be attacked from all four sides!" yelled Reeve.

"Ahh!" yelled Jeremy as sound effects were made recreating his "death". His screen went black then on again showing him in a 3rd person view the GM-II Sniper sniping him in the cockpit. However this clip showed the GM-II Sniper uncamouflaged in order to show the victim where the shot had come from.

"Great job Jen," smiled Scott.

"Two more to go," smiled Jennifer.

"Damn, we started out 4 on 2 and they're picking us off one by one," said Michael.

"Don't worry," said Reeve.

"It's just us two left! What are we gonna do?" asked Michael.

"Don't give up. They started 2 on 4 and we could admit they're winning. You can't always expect the odds to be in our favor," said Reeve.

"So what do you suggest we do?"

"I've got a plan, but it might involve one of us losing,"

"As much as I hate losing, if it means wiping that smirk off of Scott's face then I won't mind dying first,"

"Don't be such a hero, there's a chance you could survive. Here's the plan, it's obvious that one of them are a sniper. Jeremy is a smart kid. There's no way he could let an enemy out of his sight. The sniper is the only unit that can actually go invisible although I think it's stupid since we've yet to develop GMs that can actually do that. Anyway, if you can lure out the sniper, he or she will focus on their aim onto you and thus I'll be able to strike from behind. Got it?"

Michael sighed.

"You know I wouldn't go with this plan if this was real life,"

"Well it's not real life so unless you have a better plan, start making yourself noticable,"

Michael sighed again before he started moving forward.

"Jeremy's last position was most likely the center," he said as he walked towards the middle.

The two walked for a few moments. It was dead silent and there were no sign of Jennifer or Scott.

**

From outside, Rielle watched on the monitors suspended from the ceiling.

"C'mon Reeve," she said as she held her own hands on her chest.

**

"Any sign yet?" asked Reeve.

"No- Whoa!" yelled Michael. A beam had just sliced through the side of his GM's waist.

Michael looked at where the beam had came from. The GM-II Sniper was lying on it's stomach, hiding in the stream.

Michael pulled the thruster lever and flew up high and with a submachine gun on each hand aimed at an open Jennifer.

"I don't think so!" laughed Scott as he grabbed Michael's waist from behind and threw him away into one of the plains.

"Take this!" yelled Reeve as he straifed onto Jennifer and stepped on the back of the cockpit from above.

"No!!" yelled Jennifer as her screen turned black.

"Jenn!" yelled Scott.

Scott dashed towards Reeve and kicked him onto the ground.

"Reeve!" yelled Michael as he finally got up.

"This is it!" laughed Scott as he raised his beam saber up.


	2. Resistance

02. Resistance

"Reeve!" yelled Michael as he finally got up.

"This is it!" laughed Scott as he raised his beam saber up.

All of a sudden the screens turned black.

"Huh? What happened? I almost killed him!" yelled Scott.

Suddenly their instructor's face appeared on the screen.

"Guys this is not a joke! The Principality of Zeon have launched an attack on Side 1! I repeat this is not a joke! I have faith in you guys. Turn on your mobile suits and do whatever you have to do. You've been trained extensively for times like this."

"What? Why's he so calm?" asked Jeremy.

"We're all just regular standard GM-IIs though, what can we really do?" asked Kristine.

"For now it seems we'll just have to work together," said Reeve.

"I don't work with losers," smirked Scott.

"Don't be a dumbass now," said Michael

"I can't believe this is happening," whined Jennifer as she started crying.

"Don't worry guys, we're recieving reinforcements from Side 2 as soon as possible so just try to hold them off! I have to go now and bring everyone else to safety! Good luck!"

"Rielle!" called out Reeve.

"GM-II Standard now launching," said an automated computer voice on every GM as they launched out of the academy from above.

Outside was a total warzone. There were fighter planes and trucks carrying ammo and shooting at the Zakus who had secretly entered Side 1. There were initially three but ever since the power had increased in their hands, more Zakus had rushed inside the colony.

"Hmph, let me handle this. I owned you all in the simulator," smiled Scott as he thrusted up high.

One of the Zakus fired at him.

"Ahh!" yelled Scott as he fell hard.

"Scott what do I do?" asked Jennifer.

Reeve hid behind one of the tall sky scrapers and looked at the building across from him. There was a Zaku approaching.

"Damn he knows where I am," grunted Reeve as he ran in front of the Zaku and tried to slash him with his beam saber.

The Zaku fought back and grabbed Reeve's wrists preventing the saber from swinging down. Michael from a hill on top shot at the zaku, who fell forward and released Reeve from his grip. Reeve jumped back and fired at the fallen mobile suit.

"Jenn, what the hell are you doing?" asked Scott as he watched his friend walk aimlessly.

"I don't know what to do!" cried Jenn.

Her mind was in a complete blank. Everything she had learned had been scared away by the reality of the war.

"Don't worry I'm coming!" yelled Scott as he ran to her but it was too late. She had now been surrounded by four zakus and they all started shooting at her. Her mobile suit danced with each impact from every bullet that came around her.

"No!" yelled Scott as he stabbed one from behind.

The bullets continued and they began to start piercing through the cockpit

"Scott!" yelled Jeremy as he fired at another opposite from Scott.

The other two jumped away. Kristine was able to wrap one of her arms around the neck of a Zaku and crush it's head off.

"My main camera!" yelled the grunt pilot.

Kristine grabbed the handle of her saber and pressed it against the zaku's back and flicked it on.

"Jenn are you okay? Please be okay!" cried Scott.

Jenn's GM-II stood motionless. All of a sudden, the mobile suit began to dismantle itself with each damaged piece falling one by one until the skeleton of the GM fell on it's knees and then on it's back.

"Jennifer!" yelled Scott as he watched the GM explode in front of his eyes.

"No way," said Jeremy in awe.

"Is... is she really dead? - Ah!" yelled Kristine as she was attacked from behind.

"No! Kristine!" yelled Reeve as he fired at the zaku in front of her.

She quickly turned around and pushed it away.

the O-Zeon Cruiser in Space

"What is happening? How could they be winning with just simply GMs?" asked Cilphier as he banged the armrest of his chair as he watched behind the windows..

"It seems we may have underestimated them," replied Sabrina.

"Hmm at least one thing is for sure,"

"And what that might be?"

"It's obvious that they have yet to have any finished Gundams in Side 1, or else they would have sent them out by now, wouldn't you think?"

"I suppose so... wait a minute what is that?" asked Sabrina pointing out the windows into 3 moving objects heading towards Side 1.

"That can't be ours since we haven't called for back up. I say we have underestimated Side 1's Titan facility. It's time for us to temporary to pull out.

"Are you sure captain?" asked Sabrina.

"Yes,"

Side 1

Another zaku tackled Kristine onto the ground.

"Kristine!" yelled Michael as he rushed to her aid.

Letting down his guard, another zaku was able to crash into him from the right.

"Damn it, Scott where are you?" asked Reeve as he looked around his monitor to see Scott's GM on it's knees.

He could hear Scott mourning for Jennifer.

"Scott, now's not the time for this! We have to protect side 1!" yelled Reeve.

Jeremy was on a mountain top shooting various zakus with his rifle.

"Michael, Kristine, are you okay?" he asked.

"Help!" yelled Kristine.

The zaku on top her was pounding on the door of her cockpit. The area around her started to decrease in size. She tried to grab the zaku's arms but it was too fast.

"Kristine, I'm coming!" Michael yelled as he stabbed the Zaku who tackled him on the side.

He quickly rushed to her and knocked the zaku off of her.

Suddenly, all the remaining zakus thrusted into the air and seemed to retreat.

"What's going on?" asked Jeremy as he stopped shooting.

"Are, are they retreating?" asked Reeve.

Scott stopped mourning and looked up at the zakus retreating.

"I think it's over," hoped Reeve.

"Kristine, are you all right?" asked Michael.

"Still in one piece, though I think i'm lodged into my cockpit,"

2 Days Later

"... And although she is now no longer with us, we now know that Jennifer Garland is at least in a happier place with no war whatsoever,"

A funeral service was performed in memory of Jennifer. It was done outside the academy during midday.

One of the instructors came up to Reeve from behind and talked softly into his ear.

"The headmaster would like to see you in his office after the service," he said.

**

Reeve made his way to Head Master Ardym Merin's office. He slowly pushed the door and popped his head inside. The headmaster had his back towards Reeve and was looking outside the window. He was a big man and had a head of white hair.

"Sir? you called for me?" he asked.

Headmaster Ardym turned around to reveal his white mustache.

"Yes come in,"

Reeve walked inside the room. It had dark wooden walls with various paintings. The carpet had a dark green color to it. A huge chandelier was suspended from the roof. It's golden lights filled with the room with brightness. Also inside the room were Scott and Michael.

"Hey," said Michael.

"I've talked to many if not all of the Titans leader. We've all decided to offer you three the opportunity to officially be rookie pilots for the Titans. What do you think about?"

"Wait a minute, there were five of us out there fighting. Why did you only pick us three?"

"After somewhat observing your guys' actions during the attack and your excellent performance during training, we've decided that you three are the best choice. Jeremy not once did not bother to support his allies and Kristine... well it is obvious that her skills as a pilot are nowhere near yours,"

"In other words, they're weak," smirked Scott.

"Shut up Scott, they're better than you. They didn't stop to mourn the dead," argued Michael.

"Don't be so insensitive," said Reeve.

"So what do you say?" asked Ardym.

**

"What did you say?" asked Kristine during dinner later that night. The group of friends minus Michael who accepted the offer was packing his belongings in case he would be stationed somewhere else.

"Well I'm here aren't I?" smiled Reeve as he took a sip from his drink.

"You said no?" asked Rielle.

"I told him I'd think about it,"

"Why didn't you take it? You're so stupid," said Jeremy in an angry tone.

"Yo Jeremy I know that coming from someone like you isn't really an insult, but why are you so mad?" asked Reeve.

"I would've said yes right away! What's stopping you from fighting against the zeon? Instead you're acting so high and mighty and while now you're deciding whether to take it or not, someone like me who'd say yes has to go back to training tomorrow!" argued Jeremy.

There was a moment of silence.

"Here's the money for my food. I'll see you guys tomorrow," said Jeremy as he got up in rage and left the three.

"You know, he's kinda right," added Rielle in a quiet voice.

"Not helping," said Kristine.

"No, she is right... Jeremy too, I'll accept Headmaster's offer,"


End file.
